


TMTR昕远片段

by linjianxing



Category: Take Me to Romantic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linjianxing/pseuds/linjianxing





	TMTR昕远片段

心远地自偏  
昕远远车  
都是xjb写

 

 

 

当屋内的温暖将许昕包裹住的时候，他下楼梯时踉跄了几步，扶住墙没让自己摔倒。

壁炉灼热的火在静谧中燃烧。

如果他是一条蛇，这间地下室就是他冬眠的巢穴。  
就像现在这种温暖，让他现在就想躺倒在床上，沉眠，度过整个冬天。听不到，闻不到，就这样结束吧。

只过一个拐角来到床前，他忽然明白了自己为什么要养一只小白兔。为什么还没杀了吃掉，为什么还要准备兔粮。

一碗蒸水蛋，放了三个鸡蛋，打匀，加半碗水，加盐还是加酱油？

等水开的时候，许昕发现干粮存库今天少了一个馒头。只少了一个馒头。

 

被子沙沙发出声响，小白兔知道主人回来了，转了个身。  
凌乱细碎的头发从被窝里冒出来一撮，被子再往下扯，露出一双懵懵懂懂无辜的双眼，望着许昕眨了眨，还没睡醒的样子。

“起床吃饭，还是我到床上喂你？”

 

大概是今天早上折腾的太厉害了，小白兔就是不肯下床，晃了晃头。

“干嘛把被子盖的这么严实。冷吗？生病了？”

又摇了摇头。

“那你这样我就生气了啊。”  
许昕用手背试了试碗的温度，还烫着。  
“我数三……”

“二……”

小白兔迅速的从被窝里钻出来，抖了抖被子，露出赤裸的白净的上身，还有些浅色未消的痕迹。尽管有些显瘦，但是足够吸引人。

“把腿露出来，全部掀开。”  
这只现在算家养的小白兔，许昕可没给过他衣服穿。  
都养大半年了还对主人这么害羞作什么。

 

 

小白兔只是一个放心底的爱称，平时还是叫小林。  
许昕知道自己所拥有的所看到的，和喊的这个名字一样，是外面的一层糖纸。

 

勺子舀起一片蒸水蛋，吹凉一些，再送到小林嘴边。  
小林低着头沉默的跪坐着，有些过长的刘海遮住了眼睛。他小口微张吮吸，腮帮鼓了鼓，再咽下去。才喂了两口，唇瓣就比之前红了润了。

“好吃吗？今天酱油放少了，味道有点淡。”

小林点了点头。

“你是指好吃还是味道淡。”

“好，吃。”  
声音细如蚊蝇。

“那吃完之后可以做么？你说可以就做，说不可以就不做。”

小林转过脸，飞快的瞥了他一眼。  
“可以……轻一点。”

 

吃完之后给点水漱漱口，许昕直接含住柔软艳红的唇，再舔舐细长的脖颈还有锁骨窝。  
其实他很喜欢小林，但并不喜欢现在这副逆来顺受的样子。许昕左手掐着小林还算圆润的下巴，把小脸抬起来，眼睛里空洞洞的什么也没有。  
不如之前那个拿着许昕的枪，枪口指着许昕的小林有意思。

 

“这一点意思也没有。”  
许昕注视着那两颗没有神采的黑珠子，叹了口气。  
“我不想操你了。早点睡吧。”

许昕整了整枕头，被子展开往空中一扑扇，坠下来盖住两个人。

过一会儿，小林蹭过来了。在许昕耳边轻呼一口气，搞得耳朵痒痒的。  
“帮你口……”

许昕看着小林垂下的薄眼皮，长而密的睫毛颤动。  
“好啊。”

小林的口活儿是一点点被许昕教过来的，现在也不赖。许昕猜他以前肯定没给马龙做过，马龙也不会提这种要求。

从有些绵软到再次挺立，最后应该是射到小林喉咙里了，许昕听到下面他急促的咳嗽声，他压住小林的头，用还残留着浊液的阴茎继续蹭他。

后来许昕又掀开被子，还是让小林跪坐在床下给他舔。你自己说的，那就给我吃饱了。  
小林给舔了好久，含不住的唾液往下流，像小动物一样一声声的呜咽。许昕把小林的头再往里按，阴茎捅进更深，耻毛摩擦着细嫩的脸。小林羞耻的只能双目紧闭，但被弄疼了的泪水还是决堤而出。他想摸摸自己已经兴奋勃起的前面，被许昕发现还拷住了两只细手腕。只能不安躁动的扭动下半身，喉咙里的哭腔更加明显了。

“好了。”  
许昕拍了拍小林鼓起来的腮帮，把挺立着粗大发紫的东西从小嘴里抽出来。在小林还没喘上一口气的时候尽数射在他脸上。

 

许昕再把小林抱到水房，毛巾湿了水把小林全身都擦干净。虽然很累，但最后一步怎么也不会省。再把小林抱起来的时候，小林一双修长的腿缠着他，双臂紧搂住他的脖子。许昕抚过他的腰，尾椎骨，后股沟，挺翘光滑的的臀瓣。想起刚到这里的小林身体有多敏感，摸到哪儿都会有剧烈反应。还会发抖 破音大喊“许昕你变态！！”

再之前，是一个总是笑嘻嘻，眼睛眯着也明亮着的娇生惯养的小名伶。整天“昕哥，昕哥”的喊他，拐着弯问马龙的事。

到现在也如此。小林还是会问他，马龙在哪儿。  
我不知道，马龙不在上海。许昕诚实的回答。  
小林问了这个问题七遍之后，就不再问了。

 

早上钟声敲响时，许昕旁边还在熟睡中的人儿翻过去，用点力拍两了下挺翘的屁股，随便扩张一会就整个捅进去。

小林一只手撑住床头，飘忽叫着尾音上扬，之后是高高低低破碎的呻吟。许昕本来只想迅速的解决晨勃，但进入小林温暖灼热的身体就陷进去了，小穴咬的越来越紧，缠住了他。你需要我。许昕把宽阔的胸膛全部覆盖在小林背上，啃着后颈细嫩的肉，和他保持一样频率急促的呼吸，牙齿厮磨着耳廓，在耳边低声道：  
“唉，我怎么就操不够你呢。每天饭吃不了多少，原来是吃我的 吃饱了是吧？”  
小林羞的把脸往枕头里埋的更深，穴口突然紧缩，许昕趁机交代在里面。  
许昕不得不承认现在的小林比过去耐操了很多，大概是之前操狠了导致身体不再像以前那样敏感，就算是高潮点也不会让他表现的特别兴奋，或者是他掌握了特别的忍耐技巧。不过许昕现在也就只有这一个床伴，换不了别的。得小心点。  
在寻求刺激与不玩坏之间找一个平衡点还需要好好思考思考。

 

“你体谅一下我。”  
许昕敞着胸膛，坐在床的另一边看着小林，撇了撇嘴。  
“今天外面事情多，我累了。你去那边椅子上自己玩吧我看着。”

小林缩了缩身子，犹豫了几秒，下床。伸开修长白净的一双腿，走路时还有点并不拢，稍显笨拙，在不远处的椅子那儿靠椅背坐下。纤巧双足踩在椅子前端两侧，双腿屈膝大张，私处一览无遗。小林一手握住了半硬的阴茎，一手捏住右边粉嫩的乳头。抬头偷偷看一眼许昕，许昕笑着耸耸肩。

“前面玩硬了就玩后面。桌子上有两个鸡蛋，别忘了。”  
那两个鸡蛋是准备好的，用细绳捆成了一串。

小林的叫声最近总是细细尖尖，像小猫崽叫唤似的。随着手上的动作，脸色变得稍微红润起来。

许昕在空气里用指尖做了一个捏着，揉搓着打转的动作。  
“这乳头还是小。”  
小林便加大了力度，学许昕的手势。渐渐的喘息越来越大，前端分泌出透明的液体。欲望燃起来驱使躁动不安的身体，便慢慢挪挪身子，半个背部朝着许昕，用两三根手指撑开进去。  
剩下的只需要看着欣赏就好了。

三根手指没入到指根，模拟着抽插，小林另一只手放在嘴边拭取唾液润滑，就更像一只小崽在舔舐爪子。看来三根手指实在无法满足，小林自己也被自己身体无法抑制的欲望吓到了，体内的欲火在肆意冲撞，而小林怎么也找不到一个可以安抚他的位置。他伸长了手臂颤抖着去拿那两颗鸡蛋。许昕注意到他用的是远离桌子的那只手 差点够不着，另一只手困在后穴里不想出来。  
小林把手指抽了出来，小穴一下空虚了便不满的张大收缩，带出不少晶亮亮的粘液。再把鸡蛋一端放在穴口的位置，一下就被吸进去不少。小林轻喘着，转过头眼圈红红的望着许昕。  
“塞……塞不进去……”

“放松，再用点力，放松。”

“我，怕……”  
小林皱紧眉头，急得泪水在眼眶里打转。声音愈发高亢。  
“鸡……鸡蛋会不会碎，在里面，碎掉……”

许昕想你那里有多大能耐我又不是不知道，单手握碎个鸡蛋试试。  
“自己小心点，不着急，慢慢来啊。今天你自己吃，我不喂。”

不出所料，欲望很快超过了恐惧。过了一会儿，小林再用手顶一顶，整颗鸡蛋就全部塞进后穴里了，带来一声急促的呻吟。不需要许昕提醒，小林拿起第二颗鸡蛋顶开了半闭半张的小口，另一只手忍不住撸动两下高高挺起的阴茎获取精液润滑，不时用手指再往深处顶。

许昕下了床，想换另一个地方看看小林的脸。  
说起来小林很少在做爱时给许昕看到脸，平时偏爱后入，还喜欢靠在许昕肩上舔后颈，要么脸侧到一边，闭上眼……大概在幻想他是马龙吧。过去许昕就默认了，否则这床伴不可能配合。  
现在可不想小林这么配合，这么百依百顺的。

许昕站在椅子前。  
“抬头，让我看看你。”

小林这次竟听话的抬起头了，也没闭上眼，神色迷离。刘海被汗湿几根服服帖帖的贴在额头，眼角的红耳根的红，下唇被咬破了要滴血的红，双颊有几道水痕，泪珠也还挂着，微张的小嘴边细细的银丝，发出轻而明晰的喘息声，情欲两字明明白白的写在小脸上。  
有些失了神的小林，过了几秒才认出眼前的人。小嘴探出粉色的舌尖，身子往前蹭了蹭，主动要许昕的亲吻和抚慰。

许昕笑了一声，没碰他。  
“下面吃完了我再给你啊。”

小林好像才意识到自己此刻的不堪，嗔怒的看了许昕一眼，转过头不理他，双手继续在背后捣鼓着。  
“哈，啊……嗯啊——~”  
最后一声忽然扬起，尾音都颤到天上了。小林终于找到了能够抚慰自己的位置，再也顾不上那么多 开始肆意的叫唤。再抬头望着许昕时，含着泪的双眸却满是放肆轻佻。  
“都……都进去了。”

许昕瞟了小林的身后，只看见一根细绳垂在外头。

但小林没结束动作，把绑住两颗鸡蛋的绳子往外扯了一点，再用手指把鸡蛋顶回去。只有这样才能刺激到敏感点，麻烦极了。得不到满足的小林愈发急躁，保持着难堪的姿势，不断扭动着后腰，腿都麻了还在颤抖。  
“昕哥，求……嗯帮，帮我……撑不不住啦……”

“怎么帮，吃进去了至少明天才能出来啊。”  
面对轻声细语可怜兮兮的哀求，许昕把两根手指捅进小林的嘴里，另外三根捏着他肉乎的脸颊和下巴。小林乖巧的吸吮着，又是那种很听话像小鹿一样的眼神。

不知过了多久，最后小林实在精疲力尽，不再去拉扯那根绳子。许昕如往常一样把小林抱到水房，洗干净身子，再抱回床铺上两人盖好一张被。小林侧着身委屈的说肚子里的东西弄得他好不舒服，许昕说第一次是这样的，睡觉，明天再帮他拿出来。

 

第二天大早小林被许昕推醒，还没搞清楚状况，许昕就把他仰躺过来，腰后垫一个枕头，双腿摆成M字形。指尖轻扫过小林的肚皮，小林受到刺激瞬间颤了一下。  
“嗯唔……”  
小林一边揉眼睛一边抬起脚蹭了蹭许昕的裆部，让他快点干。

“不，你今天要先给我生两个蛋呢。”  
许昕捏住小林的脚腕，放好。又拽了拽那根垂在屁股外面的绳子。

小林才想起来还有这茬，听完这句话突然清醒，感觉脸羞得要烧起来了。于是把头转到一边闭上眼睛装睡。

“你不配合，等下生蛋会很疼的。"  
"配合一下嘛，配合一下。这是两个人的事……"

小林觉得今天许昕脑子出问题了，咬他乳头的时候居然是撒娇的语气，还想玩……过家家一样的游戏。

“挺好玩的就试试，听话啦宝贝儿。”  
“……你还生不生蛋？”  
许昕前一秒还在撒娇后一秒突然恢复成原来倦懒又冰冷的语气威胁，小林吓得睁眼连连点头。  
“说话。”

“当然，生。”  
小林涩涩的说着，任许昕摆弄。

“真乖。宝贝儿，放松。”  
许昕熟练的刺激逗弄小林全身敏感的位置抚慰他，把小穴撑开慢慢的拉动绳子。之前没有做扩张，鸡蛋还没露出来小林就嚷嚷着很疼。许昕恶意的又拉了拉绳子，小林一下急哭了蹬了许昕一脚。

“不生了不生了！我自己来……呜。”

温软的唇亲吻后温柔的包裹住小林的分身。这是许昕第一次用口舌来抚慰他，尽管有些笨拙，可小林只消看一眼头皮就发麻。他的舌尖在精准的时刻抵住将要喷涌的点，润湿的手指围着另一个撑大的穴口打转。

“用力，出来一点了。”  
许昕抬起头挑眉笑道。

“嗯……你拽绳子！嗯呜……”  
小林的双脚发力脚趾陷进了床单。

“噗”的一声，第一颗鸡蛋随着穴口紧缩弹出来。  
“恭喜生下第一颗蛋！完好无损！”  
许昕捧着蛋摆在小林眼前，小林瞟了瞟它，又闭了眼睛。

取出第二颗蛋就顺利得多，许昕捏着绳子顺势一拉就出来了。小林马上感受到身后的空虚，许昕弓起拇指尖磕破鸡蛋滴了些蛋清 进去，用自己填满他。

“是这里。没错吧？”  
许昕很开心自己又发现了一个新的位置，当小林也为他疯狂无法抑制完完全全只是沉浸其中，拥抱着他的小林看到了沙漠里的绿洲，一个狂奔的过程，第一口，甘甜从唇腔蔓延到全身的一瞬，睁开了双眼，清晰明亮，瘦弱躯体被他注入灵魂。你需要我。绝望沙漠的绿洲是为这一刻而存在。

不用知道沙尘暴何时到来。

 

END


End file.
